Media companies and advertisers are interested in tracking a number of times audience members are exposed to media content (e.g., television programs, movies, radio programs, Internet videos, etc.). Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience engagement by monitoring names of media content accessed by consumers. However, media content can be accessed across different media platforms (e.g., cable, broadcast, syndication, video on demand (VOD), digital, etc.), and a program name from one platform may have a different program name than the same media from a different platform. The difference in program names results in inaccurate reporting of program name access by consumers.